This invention relates to novel 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-3H-benz(e)indolamine derivatives, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation and intermediates used therein, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives exhibit dopamine-receptor stimulating activity in a mammal. Thus, they can be useful for treating hyperprolactinemia, glactorrhea, amenorrhea, impotence, schizophrenia, Parkinsonism, diabetes, acromegaly, hypertension and other central nervous system disorders which respond to dopamine-receptor stimulation.
A number of 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-3H-benz(e)indolamine derivatives are known and described, for example, L. B. Shagalov et al., Chem. Abstr. 91, 56747 v (1979) for Khim. Geterotsikl. Siedin., (3), 360 (1979); L. B. Shagalov et al., Chem. Abstr. 89, 146703 r (1978) for Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., (5), 634 (1978); Derwent Publicatiions Ltd., Farmdoc 46000U for Netherlands Patent 7,300,871, published Jul. 30, 1973; and Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 24087B for German Offenlegungsschrift 2,740,836, published Mar. 22, 1979. The reported compounds lack the particular substitutents of the indole ring system which are characteristic of the compounds of this invention as well as the various placements of the indole ring structure. N. J. Bach and E. C. Kornfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,339, Aug. 29, 1978, disclose tricyclic tetrahydro-2H-benz(c)pyrroles which are dopamine agonist. These latter compounds are distinguished most readily from the compounds of this invention by having a perfused tricyclic ring system.
European Patent 0055043-B1 discloses 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-3H-benz(e) indole compounds (see, also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,157 and 4,470,990); however, they lack the indole and/or tertiary amine substitutents of this invention. Alternate placement of the indole ring is not disclosed by this reference.